


You'll Never Be Bad Like Me?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Rhyming Erotic Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock taunts Jim back. Sequel to Want To Be Bad Like Me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be Bad Like Me?

Companion piece to Want To Be Bad Like Me?

Art by: Jazzbat  
  
  
I stare back in your direction.  
  
Knowing full well what to do with your erection.  
  
Giving you a different answer to your question.  
  
You'll never be bad like me.  
  
  
You say you delight in making them scream.  
  
Don't close your eyes, for I shall have you while you dream.  
  
Eating all your chocolate, filling you with ice cubes, smothering you with my cream.  
  
You'll never be bad like me.  
  
  
But don't deny you want it, I can read you easily.  
  
All your dirty secrets, every naughty fantasy.  
  
You will always question your sanity.  
  
Asking yourself, is this a nightmare, or in fact reality.  
  
You'll never be bad like me.  
  
  
With my chains, anal beads and a sturdy leather strap.  
  
You need to be taught a lesson, lay down across my lap.  
  
You have now seen a side of me, it may or may not be a trap.  
  
This next line doesn't make sense with the others but I don't give a crap.  
  
You'll never be bad like me.  
  
  
So, what do you think of my shaven goatee?  
  
I think it makes me look more honest, like the other you described to me.  
  
I suppose I should take pity.  
  
  
For you shall never be bad like me.

 

 

 

 


End file.
